The Daughter's Arrival
by katbb1
Summary: Daughter's were born to the Son's of Ipswitch. It was foretold and written down. Only one person knows why it happened.
1. After High School

Title: The Daughters Arrival

Summary: Daughter's were born to the Son's of Ipswitch. It was foretold and written down. Only one person knows why it happened.

Pogue & Kate = Tasha Nicole Parry

Caleb and Sarah= Kelsey Anna Danvers

Tyler and Sophia= Isabella Maria Simms

Reid and Ava= Jessica Ray Garwin

Chapter 1

"After High School"

There had to be something in the water, each of the Son's girlfriends or wives where pregnant around the same time. But then again this is how it always went with the births of those in each of the family lines. Due to the lines always having male children, none of them saw the need for ultrasounds to find out the gender's of the children. However, this changed when Pogue and Kate's daughter was born first. They named her Tasha Nicole Parry. After that each of the Son's had the mother of their future children get ultrasound's done. Sure enough all four were going to be girls.

Pogue, Caleb, Tyler and Reid spent the next 8 months pouring over everything they could find in each of their houses concerning the power that they possesed. They even searched the original Danver's home. They normally would have asked Gorman for information but he had long passed away.

After Tasha was born, and while the Son's continued to search for information, came Kelsey Anna Danvers, who was the daughter of Caleb and Sarah. Then Tyler and Sophia had Isabella Maria Simms. It was at this point that the Son's reached out to the other covenants across the nation to see if any of them knew anything. All of them said they they knew nothing. It was when Jessica Ray Garwin, daughter of Reid and Ava, was born that they finally seemed to give up on the search.


	2. The Taste of 13

Title: The Daughters Arrival

Summary: Daughter's were born to the Son's of Ipswitch. It was foretold and written down. Only one person knows why it happened.

Pogue & Kate = Tasha Nicole Parry

Caleb and Sarah= Kelsey Anna Danvers

Tyler and Sophia= Isabella Maria Simms

Reid and Ava= Jessica Ray Garwin

Chase and Haley = Miranda Alisa Collins

Chapter 2

"The Taste of 13"

Tasha, Kelsey, Isabella, and Jessica were down in the basement of the colonial Danver's home. Jessica, being the youngest had just gotten the power 3 weeks before. The older three girls decided it was time to go down and do the ritual that will soldify them as a covenant.

As they descended the stair case the candles lit up in flames. The girls each took the respective seats of their families. This was a ritual that each generation had to complete once the last member had gotten their power. Tasha's eyes flashed back and the book that each generation used for the ritual floated over to the middle of the circle from the bookshelf. Magically the book flipped to the page that was needed for the incantation and as one the girls began to recite it. Each of their eyes then turned as black as night to match Tasha's.

"Nos vocamus potentiam generationes. Ut petamus in virtute sua. Traditaeque sanguis sanguinem. Summari quaerimus orbem."

("We call upon the power of the generations before us. We claim the power as our own. Passed down from blood to blood. We look to complete our circle.")

The house shook and the flames grew higher as the spell was completed. The flames were snuffed out, but you could hear the ruffling of pages as the book magically turned the pages itself. Through glowing incriptions the book turned to each of them as their names appeared, as if they were writing themselves in the book. The book then turned to the empty seat which represented the 5th blood line, the Putnam line, where a name was written. This did not go unnoticed by the girls. Once the book had finished the writing of the names the candles flamed back up. The girls eyes reverted back to normal colors. Kesley, after hearing the story of Chase from her parents, went and picked up the book and flipped through to find the page where the names were written. The girls huddled around each other to read what had been written.

Inside, below the names of their fathers they found a list of names:

"_Tasha Nicole Parry_

_Kelsey Anna Danvers_

_Isabella Maria Simms_

_Jessica Ray Garwin_

_Miranda Alisa Collins"_

"You know what this means don't you?" asked Kelsey.

"We need to get our father's," said Tasha.


	3. Finding Answers

Title: The Daughters Arrival

Summary: Daughter's were born to the Son's of Ipswitch. It was foretold and written down. Only one person knows why it happened.

Pogue & Kate = Tasha Nicole Parry

Caleb and Sarah= Kelsey Anna Danvers

Tyler and Sophia= Isabella Maria Simms

Reid and Ava= Jessica Ray Garwin

Chase and Haley = Miranda Alisa Collins

Chapter 3

"Finding Answers"

Caleb, Pogue, Reid, and Tyler followed the girls to the basement the next day.

"What is it you wanted to show us?" asked Pogue.

"This..." Tasha's eyes flashed black and the ritual book floated over to the group of fathers, the pages turning to the list of names the girls saw the night before.

"All of you, upstairs now!" said Reid.

The girls went up the stair case, leaving the father's alone in the basement.

"This can't be." stated Tyler.

"You killed him years ago Caleb, didn't you?" remarked Pogue.

Meanwhile Caleb simply stared at the list of names in shock. There was no mistaking it. "_Miranda Alisa Collins."_ It was right there in front of them, in black and white. Now what was running through Caleb's head was the fact that he was wondering why Chase's name didn't appear when they did the very same ritual when they were 13, yet his apparent daughter's had. His eyes flashed black in pure anger. As he did this a book flew off the shelf and landed on the floor in front of them. It flipped through to a blank page. It was the book of prophecy. They had looked in that very same book 13 years ago, hoping to find the answers for why the line switched to daughters. Yet they found nothing.

By the same magic writing that writes the names of each of the covenant in the ritual book, a prophecy was written before them.

_"Filias nascetur filius suus Ipswitch. Unum adducam interitum et perditionem. Unam viam perdant. Habetur alia. Omnia in potestate fore. Una salvos faciet eos."_

"Tyler, translation please?" asked Reid. Caleb, Pogue, and Reid then pried their eyes away from the book to watch they friend's face. Tyler, being the best at Latin, was the one who, after a few minutes where the shock wore off, began to read the prophecy outloud.

"_Daughters will be born to the Son's of Ipswitch. One will bring ruin and destruction. One will lose their way. One will find the others. One will have the power to control all. One will save them."_

Caleb sat down on the staircase and put his head in his hands. Reid leaned against the wall. Tyler sat down on the floor in front of the book. Pogue stood there with the ritual book still in hand.

"Tyler, are you positive that is what it says?" asked Reid

After one more read through, Tyler uttered one word. "Yes."

"What do we tell the girls?" remarked Pogue.

The Son's then turned to Caleb, who was still the leader, atleast to them... even though now the covenant belonged to the girls, and Pogue's own daughter was now infact the leader.

"We... we tell them that Chase didn't die. That he has a daughter out there somewhere. We tell them to be careful. What we don't tell them is anything about the prophecy. Not until Tasha's Ascension."


End file.
